WWKK
''NOTE: This station is a depiction of a TV station from the preschoolers' show Team Umizoomi.'' A callsign, affiliation with a real-life TV network, and made-up branding (except for the 2-4-6-8 branding) along with a station number have been added for realism. WWKK is the CBS affiliate that serves the Umi City, UM area. It is branded as "2-4-6-8 Television" and broadcasts on channel 2. Dish Network offers it along with other TV stations from the states and cities of the US as part of their free "Statewide Stations" package. The studios and transmitter are located across the street from the ThunderCenter retail powercenter in Umi City Harbor on the "WWKK boardwalk". It's parent is , an American television syndicator, film distributor, production company and licensing firm. Syndicated programming includes: Family Feud, Wheel of Fortune, The Cosby Show and Three's Company. Station Slogans *Umi City's Full Power Television Station (1956-1965) *We Are Broadcasting In Color (1965-1972) *Newswatching Out for You (1972-1982) * Looking Good Together on Channel 2 (1980-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Reach for the Stars on Channel 2 (1981-1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Proud to Be a Part of Umi City (1982-present) * Great Moments on Channel 2 (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * February Looks Great on Channel 2 (1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 2 (1983-1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You and Channel 2, We've Got the Touch (1984-1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We've Got the Touch on Channel 2 (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Share the Spirit on Channel 2 (1986-1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Channel 2 Spirit, oh yes. (1987-1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You Can Feel It on Channel 2 (1988-1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Get Ready for Channel 2 (1989-1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Look of Umi City is Channel 2 (1991-1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * This is CBS, on Channel 2 (1992-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * I am Channel 2 People (1994-1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You're on Channel 2 (1995-1996; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Welcome Home to a Channel 2 Night (1996-1997; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Address is CBS 2...Welcome Home (1997-2000; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * CBS 2, It's All Here (2000-2005; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Everybody's Watching CBS 2 (2005-2006; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We Are CBS 2 (2006-2009; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Only CBS 2-4-6-8, Only CBS (2009-present; localized version of CBS ad campaign) Newscasts WWKK's news department is called "2-4-6-8 News". Anchors Kale Montgomery - News Director *Diane Ruiz (Anchor; weekday mornings) *Eddie Taguera (Anchor, weekday mornings) *Steve Bugaboo (Anchor, weeknights) *Sondra Bibles (Anchor, weeknights) *Daniel Hernandez (Anchor, weekends) Weather *Jeremy Steed (meteorologist; weekday mornings) *Zack "The Master" Southbuck-Ooogle (chief meteorologist; weeknights) * Roland Bates (meteorologist; weekends) Sports *George Archuleta (sports director; weeknights) *Michael Washington (sports reporter; weekends) Reporters *Greg Merdez *John Stevens *Heather Crowley *Nadia Higgins *Alice Jones *Lucas Martinez Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Umi City Category:Umi State Category:Channel 2 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1956 Category:Television channels and Stations established in 1956 Category:CBS Corporation Category:CBS O&O Station